Season 2
'''Season 2 '''of SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead, premired on February 1st 2015, and concluded on March 8th 2015. The Roleplay is based on AMC's hit TV Show The Walking Dead, Created by Robert Kirkman. Plot Land Ho! The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto arriving at an island. After they dock they go out looking for supplies. they find a good building to hold up in for a couple of days. after they looted the building they went out to look for supplies after they found some supplies they went back to the building. Who's That? The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto waking up and going to look for supplies. After searching for supplies. They enter a building and see a person running fast away. After chasing the person for a while they head back to the building. The Episode Ends With they guys being held at gunpoint Recon Mission The Episode starts with the guys being held at gunpoint they turn around and drop there weapons but Ghetto handcuffs the person. The person says that he has friends by the construction site. Nick and Ghetto lock him up in the elevator. They plan to do some Recon. They find a nearby tower for a sniper and then they go back to the boat to get a sniper rifle. The Episode ends with Nick and Ghetto loading there guns Shoot Out! The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto loading there guns ready to take the site. After going up the stairs Ghetto shoots the first person. After falling down the stairs Nick shoots the second guy and Ghetto shoots the third Guy .They return to the building where they were holding up to get the guy. They found a walker that looked like him and new he must have been attacked while he was trapped. The Episode ends with Nick and Ghetto leaving the building A New Face The Episode starts with Nick and Ghetto exploring the city and discovering there is someone else in the area too.The mysterious person turns out to be a survivalist called Shark and he is offered to join group.They go on a supply run while looking for a place to stay.They find a large building and decide to stay there temporarily until they find somewhere better to stay.They clear out the building.The Episode ends with Nick, Ghetto and Shark discussing how to barricade the building. Jump! The Episode starts with with Ghetto and Shark talking while going down the stairs to meet Nick who is standing guard at the door. They talked about getting some barricades to put around the building. Ghetto suggest they go to the construction site where there were some supplies that they dident collect. They travel to the site killing some walkers. they find the place where they got in the first time. They find another locked gate. Nick finds a way to get in but they have to jump from another building. They find a ladder to the building. They jump to the site they all make it across finding so many barbed wires. They cut through the fence running back to the building where there holding up. They start to put up some barbed wire around the enterance. The Episode Ends with everyone going to sleep. Missing TBA AK's Ship! TBA Traitor! TBA Jordan! TBA Episodes *"Land Ho!" *"Who's That" *"Recon Mission" *"Shoot Out!" *"A New Face" *"Jump!" *"Missing" *"AK's Ship!" *"Traitor!" *"Jordan!" Cast Starring *SGCBarbierian as Nick (10 Episodes) *TheGhettoGamer as Ghetto (10 Episodes) Also Starring *09sharkboy as Shark (5 Episodes) *OfficialAK as AK (3 Episodes) Co-Stars *nb5987 as Jordan (1 Episode) *nb5987 as Red Hooded Bandit (2 Episodes) *Batursi as Louis (1 Episodes) Deaths *Red Hooded Bandit (Alive and Zombified) *At Least Three Greenfield Bandits Trivia * TBA Category:Seasons